teamfourstarfandomcom-20200216-history
Freeza
"Oh, how I hate these heroic speeches. Blah, blah, injustices. Blah, blah, tyranny. Blah, blah, blah, 'Frieza, stop killing me!' Honestly, they have no idea how hard it is to run an empire." -Frieza, in Bardock: The father of Goku abridged '' '' Frieza (フリーザ, Furīza, Freeza) is one of the most significant villains in the manga Dragon Ball, and the anime Dragon Ball Z. He is a galactic emperor of an unknown race who runs the Planet Trade Organization, and is feared for his ruthlessness and power. He is the son of King Cold and younger brother of Cooler. Frieza also makes appearances in several Dragon Ball Z movies and Dragon Ball GT. His name is a rephrase of 'Freezer', as his brother is Cooler. In the Anime Frieza is the second major villain in Dragon Ball Z. He posesses a range of transformations that greatly increase his power level whenever he goes through one. Frieza states that the reason he has these transformations is to reserve his power. This statement is made by Vegeta and later confirmed during Frieza's fight with Goku. He is a powerful galactic overlord with many planets under his grasp. Frieza has many henchmen under his command, some weaker than others. He is first seen on planet Namek with his henchmen, the strongest of which are Zarbon and Dodoria. He also has the Ginyu Force, a team of powerful mercenaries that surpass Zarbon and Dodoria in power. He is a sadistic character and enjoys tormenting opponents such as Nail and Vegeta. Frieza becomes afraid of the legend of the Super Saiyan and destroys Planet Vegeta as a result. In DBZ Abridged *Freeza is almost the same as he is in the actual series. His main satirisation is his overusage of black humour, virtually making jokes about death and killing in almost every one of his appearances. He also acts overly polite and even effeminately to a much greater level in the anime. Freeza recently transformed into both his third and final forms. He tends to rant sometimes, and even though he has lots of spare time on his hands, the best names he can come up with for his planets are names like "419," which he names Planet Kanassa after Bardock and his team conquer it. Frieza is very disrespectful of his minions, insulting them, criticizing them, and even killing them to set examples. He believes Zarbon is gay due to him constantly spouting innuendo. During heroic speeches such as the one given by Bardock, he either doesn't listen to the speech or annoys the speaker by stating the number of times he has heard certain phrases out loud. A running gag associated with him is that he constantly refers to his brother Cooler as a prick, and during the Bardock special, Cooler calls himself a prick. He displays his first sign of anger when Vegeta takes his dragon balls. Frieza displays an affinity for such things as Space Twitter and Space Skype, which is seen when he Skypes Captain Ginyu, and one of his Twitter posts is seen when Dodoria offers information on how Planet Vegeta was destroyed in return for her life. Vegeta says: "Really should have told Frieza to stay off the Twitter." Frieza's tweet is then shown, saying "lolz! Blowed up filthy monkey planet!" He is also shown to be a Wiki vandal, seen when King Kai tries to find out how Planet Vegeta was destroyed on Wikipedia. The article says: "Stupid monkeys hit by falling rocks. Hahahaha. P.S. Frieza rules you." Frieza also shows a tendency to scare his opponents. This is shown more clearly in Episode 25 where Frieza starts singing a progressively distorted version of the song "Favourite Things." Because of this, Frieza is one of the few characters that act seriously most of the time (Another being Tien Shinhan.) J Frieza's list of lines from heroic speeches Frieza hears heroic speeches so often that he made a list of how many times he's heard certain lines.These lines include but are not limited to: *"We're here to stop this senseless slaughter of our people." 92 times *"This has gone on for too long and now you're going to pay" 355 times. *"And we are the ones who will stop you." 419 times. *"You insane bastard." 190 times. *"We're going to F*CK YOUR FACE!" 12 times *"That wasn't part of our deal." 500 times *And "Imma deck you in the schnozz!" once and recently. Trivia *He has owned Krillin the most times and the most times in a single episode. *All of Frieza's forms have the same eggerated effeminate voice, with the exception of the second form whose voice has a strong resemblance to Yami from Little Kurriboh's Yu-Gi-Oh! Abridged (who voices Frieza in DBZA). *He gets off on hurting Gohan. *Goku is the only character shown to give Freiza a new line. Category:aliens